Star-Studded
Star-Studded 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Goyote Beirge and it's fourth case of the season, also the fourth one to take place in Goyote Beirge. Plot Clarisse Auger and player headed to the award ceremony after learning that a murder occured there. After arriving in front of old hotel, they found host Silvano Zurita crushed to death with a gargoyle. The team suspected three people for the murder, Frankie Lombardi; jet-setter from Warrenville, singer Taylor Long and victim's wife Ekaterine Zurita. After interrogating them, the team returned to the crime scene, when they suddenly someone screaming in the hotel. The team headed there and saw Ekaterine chasing Roxanne Vega around the ballroom, holding a knife. After calming them down, Ekaterine told them that Silvano has been cheating on her with Roxanne, despite Roxanne trying to explain to Ekaterine that they were just cousins. The team then interrogated Roxanne about her connections to Silvano before investigating the hidden gazebo and suspecting a millionaire Hubert Bannister. After that, the team found out that Taylor has been sending love letters to Silvano despite he rejected her six times because he's marries. They've also found out that Frankie sold drugs to Silvano. When Clarisse and player returned to the station, Chief Diane Miller told them that Ekaterine started another fight with Roxanne. After Clarisse and player locked up Ekaterine from bashing Roxanne's head with a candlestick because she didn't believed that Silvano and Roxanne were cousins, they searched the ballroom once again. The pair found out that Silvano wanted to divorce Ekaterine because of her jealousy and that Roxanne never forgave Silvano for losing her first class plane tickets. They've also found out that Hubert was convinced that Silvano made sure that Hubert's daughter Lindsay doesn't win an award. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Ekaterine for the murder of her husband. Upon admitting to the murder, Ekaterine revealed that only way to ''save Silvano from thirsty lustful eyes of Taylor and Roxanne is by killing him. Confused, Clarisse asked her to explain. Ekaterine then told them that Roxanne and Taylor both wanted to steal her man from her. Ekaterine was desperate to have Silvano only for herself, so she went to the hotel's rooftop and pushed a gargoyle statue on Silvano, fatally crushing him. Ekaterine then laughed and said that she was planning to take his body home, but the police arrived so she had to back up. Horrified, Clarisse told her that Roxanne and Silvano are actually cousins and that he rejected Taylor's love confessions because he loved Ekaterine, but Ekaterine didn't believed anything and was convinced that Roxanne and Taylor had a thing for her husband. In courtroom, Judge Eva Rose sentenced the crazy widow to 45 years in prison with mandatory counseling. Post-trial, Chief Diane Miller told the team that they need to dig deeper into Lucifer's plans to continue Gillenati's plans. The team searched the ballroom for possible clues and ended up with a portrait of Jade Bellamy with some kind of secret message written on it. The team gave it to Anastasia Hewett, who revealed that a secret message actually says I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT. ''Anastasia then told them that Gillenati members usually had to sacrifice an animal and cut out it's heart for their leader, but appearently Lucifer wants to take it on different level and sacrifice Jade Bellamy by ripping her heart out. Clarisse and player were confused since Jade is one of the fans of Gillenati cult. The team decided that they must make Jade tell them everything since she is clearly hiding something. Meanwhile, Adrian Fishman and player helped Anastasia apologize herself to Danny for her behaviour. After making a present for him, Anastasia came into his office and told thim that she never wanted to lash out on him for his cousin's actions in Venusville. Anastasia tearfully proceeded to explain that she just didn't feel comfortable being around Danny, since his cousin Avery killed Anastasia's father. They then shared a hug and Danny told her that if he could, he would bring her father back. After all these events, the team decided to interrogate Jade about her connections to Lucifer and why he wants to use her as his sacrifice, despite her being a Gillenati fan. Right then, Danny told them that he located Jade on the Laroy Bay Sci-Fi Festival... Summary Victim: * [[Silvano Zurita|'Silvano Zurita]] (crushed by gargoyle statue during award ceremony). Murder Weapon: * Gargoyle Killer: * [[Ekaterine Zurita|'Ekaterine Zurita']] Suspects FLombardiLBC4.png|Frankie Lombardi TLongLBC4.png|Taylor Long EZuritaLBC4.png|Ekaterine Zurita RVegaLBC4.png|Roxanne Vega HBannisterLBC4.png|Hubert Bannister Quasi-suspect(s) DDarkwoodLBC3.png|Danny Darkwood Killer's Profile * The killer eats lobster. * The killer uses rosewater. * The killer has seen A Puff of Death. * The killer wears earrings. * The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes